


The Rule of Three

by zoom



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome, dog!toothless, jack sandwich, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom/pseuds/zoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rule of Three is a writing principle that suggests that things that come in threes are inherently funnier, more satisfying, or more effective than other numbers of things." -Wikipedia.</p>
<p>Hi this is Hiccup/Jack/Flynn smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wanted to try a threesome fic and here it is. Hope you enjoy a bunch of dorks getting it on.

A light tremor hindered Hiccup’s fingers as they fumbled for the apartment key. After a metal-jingling beat, Jack started to reach around his boyfriend for the keyset in his fiddling hands.

“I got it, I got it,” Hiccup protested in a hushed, irritated voice, holding the keys slightly out of Jack’s reach. The man backed away with a slight bob of his eccentric white hair, unfolding his palms in truce.

“Hey you’re cool with dogs, right?” he asked of the third member of their present company, leaning against the faded yellowish wall by their door.

The third man was taller than both the others, silky brown bangs coiffed perfectly around his matching eyes. Hiccup could hear the slide of his leather jacket when he shrugged. He was probably still wearing that smug, pursed smile that had Jack half-begging Hiccup to take him home with them, like a child for a brand new toy.

“Sure, long as it’s not one of those beasts from hell kind of deals, ha. I dated this chick once and she had a Dalmatian, and she loved it, right? I didn’t have the heart to tell her that it was seriously the devil’s form on earth.”

Jack laughed, shifting from his angle toward Hiccup to face this other man. Hiccup paused for half-a-second to glance at his boyfriend. He was doing that whole big-blue-eyes-that-see-only-you thing, lips quirked with his most inviting smile. And it wasn’t for Hiccup...

“No but I’m absolutely serious. Max was actually the devil, I’m lucky to be alive!”

The youngest man blinked out of his secondary hesitation when the stranger spoke again in his smooth, exaggerated tones. Hiccup tried to focus on the task of fishing out the right set of keys... why did he have so many?? And the stupid dragon chain was getting in the way, who even has those? What kind of a dork goes around with a cartoony dragon keychain?

Definitely someone at dork levels waaay too high for the likes of this guy – uh, Flynn or whatever his name was. He was probably just here for Jack, Hiccup thought as he finally found the little gold key to their apartment, and shoved it clumsily in the lock.

Now Jack was the one who could pass for this guy’s league. Jack was the one with perfectly white teeth and long lashes and an athletic build, not to mention the whole not-sucking-at conversation factor. That wasn’t something Hiccup had yet mastered – not with strange guys you just met in clubs where you can’t even hear yourself think.

“Okay,” he grunted softly as he pushed the door open, scurrying in to hit the light across the room as the others followed. Toothless bounded in from the bedroom – oh shit did he opt to play with Jack’s boxers over his chew toys again? – reaching his forepaws up in his usual greeting via practically knocking you over.

“Hey boy,” Hiccup greeted back, kneeling to scratch behind the great Labrador’s floppy ears. The ecstatic canine butted his head against the short young man’s cheek, then flicked a wide wet tongue over his freckled nose. “I’m happy to see you too, bud,” he laughed, squeezing his eyes shut while he pushed his four-legged friend out of his face.

“Whoa,” the almost-forgotten guest’s voice commented. “That is a crazy big dog!”

When Jack didn’t answer, Hiccup realized Flynn must be looking at him for a response. He turned. Yup.

“Uh, yeah... yeah he’s a mix of breeds, mostly the Lab part shows though... had him since I was little – well, littler, hahaa... ha.”

Aaaand he was laughing because he was nervous not because he’d said anything even remotely funny, wow, why did he think this was a good idea again?

“So!” Hiccup cut through his own awkwardness, rising to his feet—well, his one real foot... “I’m just gonna go see if we have any, um, snacky things – are you hungry? – Jack’s always hungry so. Actually hooow about you come give me a hand Jack?”

Speaking at about the pace of stampeding gazelles, Hiccup grabbed his boyfriend by the sleeve and practically hauled him towards the kitchen. Jack resisted long enough to turn an apologetic grin to Flynn.

“Uh, I think we’re gonna be a minute. Why don’t you sit down, that couch’s comfier than it looks.”

He gestured with his head to the dog-bitten red sofa near the door, situated in front of a coffee table littered with cup rings and a kind of ancient-looking TV. Hiccup didn’t see Flynn’s easy nod, or the fond little smirk at the evacuating young auburn-haired man.

Once the kitchen door was safely between them, Hiccup swiveled around at Jack.

“So I’m not so sure this is the greatest idea?” he blurted, fingers stretched out from his haphazardly gesturing hands.

Jack sighed, smoothing back his white bangs. “Hic, you were the one who wanted to experiment, so what’s up?”

He was right, of course. It was Hiccup who brought the idea up in the first place. But that was because he didn’t have the kind of experience Jack did! One-night stands and fucking with no strings attached were completely foreign notions to the grad student. The only person he’d ever even dated other than Jack was his best friend Astrid, and they hadn’t gotten too physical before the ‘shit, you are all the gay, son’ discovery popped up. So really, his only sexual partner ever had been Jack.

It didn’t bother him at first. To be honest, this was the kind of thing he’d always expected to happen – meet that one person, and stick with them for, well, ever. But months with Jack turned into years, and then the word forever started to get a little funny looking and make his stomach a little tight. When there was so much out there to experience, should he really be making a serious commitment to someone without anything else under his belt? Was it really the wisest thing to just glue himself to the first guy he screwed?

Yeah okay, maybe he was over thinking it, like Jack suggested when that awkward little conversation first turned up. But at least over thinking meant he already had a plan to propose – inviting other people into their relationship.

Jack’s initial response to that was... mixed. But he came around to the idea pretty quick, especially when he got an eyeful of the brunet in their living room.

“I know, I know! It’s – but I mean we don’t even know this guy,” Hiccup whispered loudly, hands waving spastically at every inflection. “It’s weird. He could be anything – for all we know, he’s here to, to rob us blind while we sleep!”

The white-haired man snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re being paranoid,” he chastised fondly, reaching to cup his boyfriend’s face. “Just relax for a second.”

“But—”

“Hiccup,” Jack interrupted pointedly, then paused before another sigh seemed to diffuse whatever annoyed remark he was about to make. “Look, do you want me to ask him to go?”

It was a gently asked question, but its undercurrent swam with disappointment. Hiccup tucked in his lips in conflicted thought, until his determined brows met.

“Well – no, no I want to do this, I do, just... it’s kind of fast?”

“Fast?” Jack laughed. “Hiccup, he hasn’t even seen your ankles, what’s up with the schoolgirl fluster?”

“I am not flustered!” the shorter man hissed, pushing down Jack’s hands from his cheeks. “Or a schoolgirl, thank you very much. I am... concerned.”

“Concerned his intentions aren’t pure?” Jack asked in a goofy falsetto, leaning in teasingly.

“Oh just – I just want to get to know the guy a little more before...” Hiccup reached out with a hand as though trying to pluck the right word from the air, “doing things,” he finished lamely. “Is that so crazy? – No don’t answer that you’re not the resident authority on sanity.”

“Hey!” his boyfriend chuckled, though he didn’t bother to argue that point. “Look, let’s just hang out for a while and see what happens... if you want him to go he’ll go, okay? Give it a shot first though, you gotta stop sabotaging yourself.”

“Okay but you know I can’t help it, I just say things and then the thinking happens later and that’s about when the retreating happens—”

“Hiccup,” Jack groaned, shaking the other man’s shoulders slightly. “It’s not the talking part that’s a problem, it’s the retreating part. He thought you were cute—and then you upped and ran away!”

Caught off guard a little by his boyfriend’s perspective, Hiccup blinked for a second to gather himself. “...You think?” he finally asked meekly, half-smiling.

“No, I know. It is a fact that you are an incredibly sexy thing – polls were taken, it’s pretty well established by this point.”

The slightly shorter man’s fern green eyes rolled, but hints of his smile still claimed his lips.

“Oh really, there was a poll on my sexiness? Listed somewhere between the polls for Brad Pitt and ah, and Johnny Depp I take it?”

“That’s about right. Also that Twilight guy.”

“Oh god,” in an unusual turn for such conversations, Hiccup was first to break, leaning his face into Jack’s shoulder while the other cackled. “High caliber sex appeal, huh?” he celebrated dryly.

After a beat of quiet laughter, Jack pulled away a little. “You want to go back in?”

“....Okay.”

“Is this TV from the nineties?” Flynn asked as the two reentered the living room, oddly sounding both impressed and disgusted at once.

“Yep, the lady upstairs didn’t want it anymore so we hauled it down here.”

“I seriously haven’t seen one of these since I was 10...”

Before they could get into another conversation for Hiccup to awkwardly collide into (complete with all the geeky details of the television’s archaic wiring), Jack suddenly backed towards the kitchen again.

“You know what, I’m gonna get some drinks. Hiccup, be entertaining or something.”

Hiccup glared at his fleeing boyfriend like a traitor, but Flynn interrupted his mentally communicated insults.

“Nice place,” came the obligatory compliment.

“Uh – thanks.”

After some mental preparation, Hiccup plunged ahead and took a seat at the other end of the sofa by Flynn.

“So ah, what do you do Flynn?”

The brunette’s lips curled over his neat goatee, and a brow lifted. “Am I being interrogated?”

“Ahhh sorry, sorry, yeah that was me trying to do the small talk thing which hey, guess what, I have no idea how to do so.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” Flynn chuckled, stretching out his arm over the back of the sofa, fingers resting not far from Hiccup’s shoulder. “I mean it’s a legit question. Lotta answers to it, too. Did you mean career-wise, hobbies, interests? I’ll be up front, not everything I do is the most ah, legally sound.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened a fraction. “Oh?” he said quietly, inching further down his end on the sofa.

The other man grinned, shrugging casually. “Yeah, well, you know how it is. Hard times and all. Gotta pay the rent one way or another.”

“Uh – oh.... uhuh?” the student tried to nod amiably, really wishing teleporter technology was a real thing (seriously a good ol’ “beam me up Scotty!” could have rescued him from countless catastrophic social interactions).

But Flynn just started laughing. “Dude, dude chillax, I’m a tour guide.”

“A- oh... oh,” Hiccup’s eyes shut, mouth becoming a thin line. “Wow, that’s, never knew it was such an illicit business,” he commented dryly.

“I mean, I do a little business on the side with my buddy Stabb, and his buddy MJ, but other than that...” An abrupt little jolt of Hiccup’s auburn head signified the exact moment that he realized that Flynn was talking about hash.... not Michael Jackson. The guest’s smug smirk deepened. “Did you think I was like a hired hitman or something?” 

“Pft, noooo.... okay for a second maybe, but I thought Jack was a conman when I met him, so for me I guess it’s just a normal stage of getting to know someone.”

It turned out Flynn wasn’t so hard to talk to as all that. He was arrogant and suave, but his sense of humor was almost as dry as Hiccup’s. Once the skinny young man’s tense form began to uncoil in his new acquaintance’s company, the guest started shifting a little closer. At first, it just looked like he was making himself more comfortable, tucking a leg under him as he adjusted. But he started leaning, and before Hiccup knew it, he was suddenly a lot closer than he’d started out...

“Uh... do you work with grease at all?” he asked abruptly, squinting at the other man. “Like, you know, oily mechanics and stuff?”

Hiccup blinked. “Actually, yeah... whyyy do you ask?”

“Yeah, Jack mentioned you tinker with cars. Look, I think you got some gunk on your face,” Flynn admitted painfully.

“Huh?” The young man wiped by the edges of his cheeks, where he might have missed a spot – but he could have sworn he was good tonight? “What, where?”

“Oh it’s back,” the guest reached out and brushed auburn bangs off to the side, running a firm, warm thumb down Hiccup’s temple, and settling it at the back of his jaw, fingers lightly grazing his neck. “...here,” he finished, looking not where his hand had wandered off to, but straight into Hiccup’s eyes.

For a second, Hiccup was too devoid of rational thought to make a sound. “...I walked right into that, huh?” he finally muttered, smiling a little.

“You really did,” Flynn agreed with a playful grin, fingers teasing at the reddish-brown locks by Hiccup’s ear.

That was about when the kitchen door closed behind Jack.

Hiccup jumped slightly, out of Flynn’s reach. His boyfriend looked... a bit conflicted. On the one hand amusement was on his lips, interest in his eyes. On the other, his body was rigid against the door, and he wasn’t speaking.

“Acquainting ourselves?” he asked with overemphasized politesse.

Flynn just lifted his hands in penance. “Oh, is no unsupervised fun like a rule with you guys?”

Hiccup scratched his neck and chuckled nervously, glancing at Jack for salvation from the awkward.

“You know what,” the white-haired man said. “Yeah, yeah I think it is.”

He deposited a few glasses, a bottle of Jäger, and a bowl of chips on the coffee table, then plopped right into what little space there was between Hiccup and Flynn. “Okay, supervision in place,” Jack announced, throwing an arm over Hiccup. “Proceed with fun.”

Most of the night was spent talking, amazingly enough, while all three parties began to unwind from the overall weirdness. The booze didn’t hurt either. Flynn was an interesting guy... the only time tension resurfaced was when Jack brought up his day at the police academy. Flynn had a bit of a thing about cops, surprise surprise. But Jack was one of those who really believed in the whole protect and serve part, wasn’t in it for the power trip like some of his asshole colleagues. Even Flynn had to respect that. Not to mention, Jack wasn’t exactly the type to stick to the rulebook...

But there came a point when the cards were on the table.

“Alright,” Flynn said decisively, pushing himself off the couch. “I’m not gonna lie, you two are really hot.”

Hiccup almost choked on a Dorito. Jack just smiled favorably and lifted his brows, mostly unphased.

“And if you invited me here for the reason I’m pretty damn sure you did, I’m all for cutting to the chase at this point.”

Jack’s eyes gleamed the way they only did in the bedroom. But he just turned to Hiccup, lips near his cheek.

“What do you think?” he asked softly.

“Ah....” the student mumbled. “....Fine, fine! I mean wow that sounds like I don’t want to, it’s not that at all it’s just – look, okay, I’m gonna be straight with you,” Hiccup paused. “Okay poor choice of words – but the truth is, okay this whole thing is totally new to me. I usually um, know people for a while before... things happen, so. New experiences... yeah. Those are. A thing.”

Jack was playing with Hiccup’s hair throughout his little impromptu confession time, and by the end he was kissing his boyfriend’s freckled cheek, running his lips lower down towards his neck. (He had a habit of interrupting Hiccup’s awkward rambles with surprise squeezes and kiss attacks...)

At first a wave of panic hit Hiccup, knowing Flynn was right there while Jack was up and planting an intimate moment on his neck. But when he glanced up and met Flynn’s brown eyes, intent on the two young men and... almost hungry? Oh, oh yeah this was the whole point wasn’t it...

Jack retraced his path of kisses back up to Hiccup’s face, pulling slightly away when his eyes were level with his boyfriend’s. He glanced sideways at Flynn, lips taking on a devious smirk, before his palms folded around the back of Hiccup’s neck, and he started kissing him – deep and slow.

With each languid slide of tongue-over-tongue, the self-conscious tension slowly trickled away from the engineering student. In its place, something fiery stirred under Jack’s hands as they dragged leisurely down Hiccup’s torso, clutching at his shirt to pull him closer. It was all a familiar touch, familiar tastes and scents, and that oh-so-fun dance party was getting started right on schedule in Hiccup’s gut.

But there was an audience member this time. And something about Flynn watching them... well it was kind of hot.

It gave a new surge to everything, to the hot mouth pressed heavily against Hiccup’s, to the low sighs cast against it and to the shock of firm, stroking fingers up under his shirt. The nervous excitement from being watched reminded him a little of his first time with Jack, before he had any idea what the hell he was doing or exactly what lay ahead.

....Oh for fuck’s sake, now he had Like A Virgin stuck in his head.

Madonna thankfully peaced right out of Hiccup’s sex-life when he heard movement in front of the couch, and felt a hand slide up his thigh – a somewhat larger hand than Jack’s...

“So, are you leaving anything for me, or were you just gonna taunt me all night?”

Flynn’s voice was a little low and a little raspy and a lot hot. Goddamn it who gave that guy the right to be this hot?!

Jack and Hiccup paused. The student turned a slight, awkward-arousal-red at their guest, who was knelt in front of the couch with a lusty smirk. The cadet only grinned mischievously at him. Fucking tease.

“Just some previews before the show,” the white-haired man all but chirped, releasing his hold on Hiccup and scooting off the couch. He grabbed Flynn’s collar and straddled one of his knees, eyes sparking like he couldn’t wait to stake a claim on the hunk in his living room.

Then like that, Jack just pulled down the husky brunette to meet his open smirk.

Hiccup really was not that much of a blusher. More of a blinking blank look...er.

But when the pale cadet and the tanned guest started frenching, Hiccup was about as deep a red as Captain Damn America’s nemesis.

Neither man held back breathy groans over one another’s mouths. Tongues lapped over each other, two firm jaws rolling. Jack even rocked a little on the knee between his legs, clutching at the other man’s button-up collar like he was about ready to rip it apart, while Flynn had an arm around Jack and a palm closing in on his ass.

His other hand was still on Hiccup’s thigh, squeezing a little and running slightly up and down.

It vaguely occurred to Hiccup that maybe he should be doing something, you know, other than just ogling the men making out in front of him. He was breathing pretty hard at this point, and not too very far from Flynn’s grasp over his jeans, it looked like his interest in the scene had pitched a nice little tent in his pants. 

“...So!” he finally managed to blurt, but it kind of came out like a shrill wheeze. “We’ll just, ah.... take turns?”

Jack broke free of Flynn’s lips with a snort, the other man loosing a melodic chuckle (did he sing or something cause he really had a nice voice like wow). Clambering over their guest’s knees, Hiccup’s sex-giddy boyfriend threw his arms around the student’s hips, collapsing cheek-first against one of his thighs. “Aw, Hic,” he laughed, gripping playfully at the rim of the young man’s pants. “Feeling left out?”

While the fingers toying with the clasp of his jeans sabotaged Hiccup’s brain, a hot bubble of breath grazed the grad student’s ear, just about giving him a heart attack. Flynn had appeared right beside him like a damn ninja, and by his roguish grin, he’d apparently come down with the same contagious case of mischievous excitement as Jack. Guiding Hiccup’s face with his coarse palms, Flynn gently pressed their lips together.

The first kiss was careful, not much more than a peck. Dorito breath mingled between them for a second before Flynn dipped in again, and Hiccup leaned up into his lips. The bristles of Flynn’s goatee tickled a bit, but oh man this guy was good with his mouth. As the slender student mentally distributed top snog marks to their guest, he felt Jack’s fingers at work again. They’d paused when Flynn kissed him, but now they tore impatiently at the jeans zipper, hooking around the loosened waistline and yanking down.

Hiccup gasped over Flynn’s lips, but the other man didn’t draw back. His hot mouth kept snatching up Hiccup’s parted lips. Meantime, down between Hiccup’s legs, Jack’s mouth opted to snatch up the swollen tip of the student’s bared cock.

Sharp groans shook out from between Hiccup’s captured lips. He kind of wanted to hide his face forever after a particularly undignified moan, but Flynn’s unrelenting kisses kept him prisoner, while Jack’s teasing licks and kisses along his length drew out sound after squawkish sound. Flynn groaned back and leaned around to pin Hiccup’s squirming upper body against the back of the couch. Exactly when did these two punks decide to gang up on him??

Jack’s mouth finally closed down over Hiccup’s cock, surrounding it down to the base with slick warmth. When the deep-throating started, Hiccup bucked up and snatched at Flynn’s hair, his collar, his bicep – ooh, nice – whatever he could latch onto because there was way too much stimulation from all directions right now to handle. He at last got free of the other man’s mouth, eyes scrunched shut and lips parted in that way when it’s so full of pleasure it almost looks like pain.

“Fuck, fuck you’re really fucking cute, Jesus...”

Hiccup’s eyes opened partway to glimpse his second partner in this sexcapade, surprised by the bumbling rasps coming out of him. The guy’s breath was labored with the weight of want, eyes lidded, and his full vocabulary apparently prancing out of his brain’s reach. Intrigued, the skinnier man drew his touch downward, blindly, in search of the crux of his guest’s pants. It didn’t take too long to get a hold of what his fingers were off questing for.

Flynn gasped, leaning over Hiccup and digging his face into a freckly neck. The throbbing bump Hiccup found in the other’s pants made him just about shudder with whines.

Abruptly, the swallowing stopped. Hiccup was let go, cock exposed to the air’s tickling cold. Before he could he could long lament this state of affairs, a weight mounted Hiccup’s lap, and Jack’s fingers were tugging up his long-sleeved shirt. The cadet got in another round of snogging in the process, switching between Hiccup’s lips and Flynn’s at random.

Once Jack peeled Hiccup’s clothes from his flushed, freckled skin, his cool hands traveled down the student’s slim back, all the way to the pert curve of his backside. Hiccup’s touch followed the familiar path to the front of his boyfriend’s trousers, undoing them and tugging down – but no sooner did he attempt to de-pants the cadet, then the young man scrambled out of his lap again, pulling out of two pairs of arms.

“Lube,” he panted simply, pulling his dark jeans up enough to scamper towards the bedroom. “Be right back!”

“H-hang on,” Hiccup managed to say with minimal squeaking, a feat considering Flynn had only just stopped omnomming at his neck, and was still massaging his inner thigh. “Shouldn’t we just – take this, uh, opportunity hehheh toooo relocate?”

Jack blinked. “Oh yeah,” he said, as though he’d completely forgotten beds existed and could be used for other things than sleeping. “Yeah, good plan.” With that, he returned to the couch, reached down around Hiccup’s hips, and hauled the shrilly-protesting student right up off his seat, heaving his struggling body over a shoulder.

“Y-you – Jack! What are you doing?!” Hiccup shouted against Jack’s lower back and latching onto it for dear life. He wasn’t much smaller than the slender cadet, but Jack wasn’t exactly out of shape, as he often went out of his way to demonstrate. “Showing off is gonna seem a lot less appealing when one of our necks breaks!!”

“Through there,” Jack grunted to their guest, ignoring the angry complaints behind him. He gave the half-bare rump on his shoulder a sound pat (which didn’t particularly serve to appease its owner), and carefully hauled his belongings to their new location.

“You know ‘caveman’ isn’t as attractive an approach as you think it is, Jack!”

“If that’s what I was going for, I’d be dragging you by the hair,” the cadet’s chipper voice ground out under Hiccup’s (albeit pretty meager) weight. “Uh, heh, can you actually get the door?”

Flynn nodded with a grin – he’d been laughing almost nonstop at the pair. But as he turned the knob, the door pushed open suddenly from the other side, just about knocking both Jack and Flynn over.

“Toothless!” the dog’s owners cried simultaneously, while the overgrown pup leapt happily at them. 

The canine barked crisply, as if to say, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRIENDS? IS IT A GAME?? CAN I PLAY??? I WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME PLEASE!!”

“Shit – I forgot he was in there – shit!” Jack cussed, trying to keep his balance amid the excited doggy’s attention attack. He bumped into the wall by the door.

“Ow – put me down! Jack put me down you’re gonna drop me I’m really not kidding here!”

To his credit, the cadet was actually trying to set his boyfriend free, but batting away Toothless and keeping a hold on Hiccup was proving not to be a possible thing. “Uh, hang on, just –”

“I mean it, this isn’t funny!” snapped the student from where he dangled in Jack’s precarious grip. He glared into his partner’s pale skin without the slightest clue how unthreatening he looked, bangs tumbling out of his face to fly out every-which-where beneath his head. 

“I’m doing it okay, Jesus, your dumb dog isn’t letting me!”

“You’re the genius who decided to go put on an impromptu show of manliness!”

“Alright, kids,” came the third man to the bickering couple’s rescue. “Make way for a professional.”

Flynn got a grip on Toothless’ collar, guiding him away from Jack. “Okay, sir, you are clear to pass,” he declared. But the guest’s smug features leapt with alarm when the canine’s big black head turned, and aimed an expression of pure, concentrated doggy-love at him. That was his one second of warning before Toothless tackled the not-quite-so-professional-after-all young man.

At last, Hiccup herded the dog into the kitchen, setting him up with toys and chow and just one more tiny game of tug-o-war with his bone. When he got back, he kind of expected Flynn to be excusing himself and off for somewhere much closer to the other end of the scale between “boring” and “HELP.” But when Hiccup entered the bedroom, Flynn sat up on the bed and just smiled that cocky-but-you-know-you-love-it smile.

“Well, my face is still intact,” he said, as though this were a deal-breaking factor. “So maybe we should see about getting back on the horse?”

“If by ‘horse’ you mean ‘ass,’ yes I vote for that too,” Jack supplied from where he lay casually on the covers, moving only to raise a finger in representation of his vote.

Hiccup couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling if his life depended on it. “Ah, okay then...” he agreed. “Things are a little, uh, less – excited, at the moment, but—”

Before the student could bumble much further, Jack pushed off the bed, grabbed Hiccup down by the edge of his still open jeans, and tugged him into a thorough kiss. Two bare torsos gently collided, one pale and subtly muscled, the other freckly and lithe. With practiced ease, Jack switched their places, and steered them back until Hiccup bumped into the bed. The cadet pushed him back onto it and crawled over him, straddling his thighs.

“Better?” asked the white-haired man cheekily.

“Uh – well, that would be helping things yeah, yes.”

Smirking fondly, Jack stole another peck from his sprawled partner, and turned to meet their guest’s very interested gaze. “Okay, way past time for your initiation,” the cadet announced, slipping off the bed, “into the no-shirts club.”

Hiccup sat up eagerly while Jack climbed onto Flynn’s lap, slipping little gray buttons through blue-seamed slits. Tearing off the shirt impatiently by its sleeves, the cadet made a face at the thin undershirt beneath. “Nope, nope, nope...” he muttered, pulling the unacceptable under-layer off with Flynn’s amused cooperation.

When at last the guest was halfway unwrapped, Jack leaned back to examine the goods. Hiccup’s half-helped arousal popped all the way back to life.

The guy didn’t have a full six-pack or anything, but – wow... just, Hiccup’s brain was having a hard time elaborating further than ‘wow,’ okay? Flynn was thicker than either of them – probably only about average for a guy their age, but the contrast between Jack’s tight, lean form and Flynn’s broad V-shape... yeah it definitely met with the young couple’s approval.

Tossing the white undershirt carelessly behind him, Jack’s itching palms moved over Flynn’s tan chest, upturned lips digging at the man’s stubbly jaw and moving downward. Their guest sighed, clasping onto the other man’s thighs and stroking along the inside. A few suckling kisses in, Jack looked up from Flynn’s neck, gesturing for Hiccup to come over. “Have some hunk, Hic,” he invited through a smirk. Flynn grinned and added, “Plenty to spare.”

The student wasn’t quite sure how he should go about this exactly, but ever a determined problem-solver, Hiccup scooted on his knees towards the other two. Eying what space Jack hadn’t already claimed (not very damn much), he laid down a hesitant kiss on a firm, warm shoulder. Leaving a little trail of feather soft lip-grazes, Hiccup made his shy way to the back of Flynn’s neck, touching his fingertips to the shoulder blades under smooth, hot skin.

With every experimental brush of Hiccup’s lips and hands, the student grew a little bolder, rubbing his thumbs into Flynn’s densely toned back and sinking real kisses onto his neck. Jack’s work on the other side covered Flynn with his own hungry nips and squeezes, and the couple drew haggard moans from the man caught between their worshipping touches.

The mapping of tanned skin under pale fingers moved downwards, and Jack opened the beige trousers and snuck his hand inside. “O-okay,” the white-haired man groaned. “No more pants. Pants need to go.”

Following this declaration, Jack backed off of Flynn and yanked at the leggings of his pants, throwing the brunet’s balance so that he fell back against Hiccup. The cadet wrangled with the trousers until they came off in a crumply heap, then dove in to tear at the boxers still clinging to the guest’s hips.

“I feel like a fucking sultan or something,” Flynn laughed, a bit on the breathless side. “Getting all disrobed by hot shirtless attendants. I could get used to that.”

“Heh, well, we’re fresh outta grapes and palm leaf fans,” chuckled Hiccup, hot cheek pressed to Flynn’s shoulder.

Over their comments, Jack was grunting, “And off – you – go!” at Flynn’s dark boxers.

Before Hiccup really had time to process just what was between Flynn’s legs, the guest turned and snaked an arm around Hiccup, pulling him up against him. “Oh, I can think of other ways to tend to me...” he muttered playfully over the student’s parted lips.

Then the brief image Hiccup had gotten started sinking in – an image of a great cock, not outrageously huge but it just looked really nice and the head was all thick and smooth and everything was symmetrical and yeah help.

Jack kicked off the rest of his own clothes while he was up, and hopped back onto the bed, making old springs shriek beneath them. Scuttling over to Hiccup’s side, the pale young man took a rough hold of his loose-set jeans and the briefs underneath. “Your turn,” he announced with a quick kiss over a wide freckle on Hiccup’s chin.

In a kind of daze, the student rose to his knees while the two kind of very smoldering hot, naked men on his bed clawed the denim from his narrow hips. He sat back and unfolded his legs so that the rest could come off, but the dreamy lull to brain-activity jolted when Flynn’s palm wandered down his left knee. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” spluttered Hiccup, grabbing Flynn’s hand. “Hang on, just – heh, hang on, there’s... there’s something – I kind of forgot – you should uh, you should know I’m kind of.... not all of me is really there, heheh... heh.”

“...What?” the guest just asked blankly, smiling a bit at the way Hiccup fussed. “You’re really gonna have to say that again.”

Even Jack looked a little nervous suddenly, realizing what they never brought up and really should have, just to make sure they didn’t get some asshole who couldn’t deal. Oh man, if this guy couldn’t, Jack absolutely would not hesitate to just drag him out the door as is and throw his clothes out the window after.

“I uhhh,” Hiccup tried again, finally just cracking down. “Not to kill the mood or anything but just so you know... I’m kind of an amputee? So uh, this is a prosthetic,” he touched the left pant leg where he couldn’t feel. “And ummm for things to happen, it kind of needs to come off...”

Deep brown eyes blinked. “Oh,” was Flynn’s simple remark. “Oh, okay.... wait, did you think I was gonna freak out or something?”

A relieved breath escaped both Hiccup and Jack. “Just... just making sure.”

Hiccup didn’t even bother getting the prosthetic out of his pants, and just reached in past his knee to detach the silicone-lined limb. Slipping the trousers and prosthetic all off at once, Hiccup pushed the bundle off the bed and joined the no-pants association (recently renamed from the no-shirts club). Just beneath his knee, his meager left shin ended at a smooth stub, like the tip of a rag doll’s shapeless limb.

The cadet didn’t allow his boyfriend the chance to get self-conscious, launching at his naked, spindly form to cover him in kisses and gropes. Flynn’s limbs and lips added to the tangle of bodies, and quite soon there were three very upstanding citizens making their fleshy presence known to one another.

“So I have an idea,” Jack rasped between strokes and lip-locks. “Ever play Monkey in the Middle?”

Then he pulled away suddenly, dashing first to the desk by the closet, rummaging through the drawers. Cursing, Jack next went to the bureau by the bed, then with no further apparent luck, he actually ducked and peered under the bed.

Hiccup drew back from Flynn’s lips long enough to point and call, “It’s there – right there, look!” Blue eyes followed where he pointed, and rolled once they found the little plastic bottle sitting atop the bureau.... right out in the open. Jack grumbled as he snatched it up and plopped back on the bed. 

“I volunteer as monkey!” proclaimed Jack. “Just, if everyone’s cool with that...”

“Ahhh, it would be helpful if I knew what the fuck you were talking about though?” Hiccup’s wry voice pointed out, speaking for Flynn’s mildly confused look as well.

Blue eyes rolled again, like it was the most obvious thing. “I wanna fuck you,” Jack explained huskily, squeezing his boyfriend’s bare ass, “while he fucks me.”

“Uhh... oh,” was Hiccup’s meek reply. “Oh so... oh... that’s... that sounds... okay...”

“I’m gonna have to disagree,” Flynn cut in. “That sounds a lot more than okay. Kind of stupendous, to be honest.”

“Do you want to, Hic?” Jack asked, leaning in against the freckled student’s forehead and rubbing along his hips. “Tell me what you want...”

It was what Jack always whispered before their touches turned deeply carnal. Every single time, he would say what he wanted, and then ask Hiccup what he wanted – and whether the answer was his mouth, his ass, his cock, he obliged. Of course, the little shit stacked the odds in favor of his want by listing it first, planting the images from his own ideas in Hiccup before asking.

Hiccup swallowed, responding more shyly than usual in front of Flynn, “...I want you to fuck me.”

Lips smothered his own. When they pulled back with a little popping noise, Jack was grinning like it was a holiday.

Moments later, Hiccup was flat against the bed, head dangling off the edge, while Jack prepped him with slicked up fingers. The cadet was gasping into the dappled expanse of Hiccup’s chest, fingering his boyfriend with spastic pumps and circles as he endured the same from the third participant.

Hot flesh was pressed wide with coaxing touches, among moans and cusses and shallow breaths. When the time came, Hiccup’s legs were thrown over Jack’s shoulders, Flynn gripped Jack’s hips, and the three of them joined together.

“Fuck – aah – fuck...” was the general consensus.

Flynn slammed Jack into Hiccup, both crying out and digging at one another’s skin. He slid into thick warmth and slightly out again, fucking Jack til the cadet’s features twisted and his mouth gaped with mind-numb pleasure. Lust-clouded green eyes watched the pale man writhe above Hiccup, felt his prick piercing him under the force of Flynn’s thrusts. He glimpsed their accommodating guest’s effort-creased face, sweat shimmering on a tan brow. Flynn’s clenched voice sounded alongside Jack’s shouts, Hiccup’s thinner tones carrying up with them in sudden spurts.

Jack buried his scattered moans into Hiccup’s shoulder, pounding him at a helpless pace, and then the pulsing head of his cock stabbed the student’s sweet spot, and that last bit of reserve still clinging to Hiccup snapped. He saw stars, spinning around his vision to a blur, saw indistinct asterisms in them that couldn’t be named, that rose and tensed and thrashed with the screams he couldn’t hold under his breath anymore.

Flynn’s hands found Hiccup’s thighs. Jack bit into Hiccup’s shoulder. Auburn hair flew back over the bedside from a struggling brow.

The first to come was Jack, wild abandon overtaking him, from the soft heat he was delving into, to the ripping heat speared inside him. Flooding Hiccup with hot seed and throbbing violently in him, the cadet brought his lover to his own moment of unspeakable bliss. The hard flesh between them spurted over their stomachs, without even any contact to wring it out, and Hiccup was gone, shouting like he was dying, climax quaking mercilessly throughout his entire freckled body.

Flynn followed pretty quickly amid the chaotic symphony of cries below him, with one last series of breakneck ramming –

And then the rickety bed was done with them.

Three startled shouts blurted over the bellow of old, second-hand-store wood fracturing, and the sudden crash of the bed frame collapsing from its feet to the floor.

Pairs of blue, brown, and green eyes all blew wide, slowly processing what was going on.

“...You guys okay?” Flynn asked in all seriousness as he slipped out of Jack.

“’M okay,” Jack grunted. “Hic?”

“Ca-an’t – air!”

Clumsily parting, the three clambered off the bed, staring at it in amazement.

“Did ah... did that just happen?” Hiccup finally asked, pointing at the wreckage.

“...Yes. Yes it did,” Flynn replied.

“...Oh. Okay.”

It was twitching there as they spoke, remotely, in the corners of their eyes and lips, but Jack was the first to break down in total hysterics, and the others had to follow.

“W-we broke – the fucking –!” Jack cackled, half-crying. “There should be fucking – insurance for this shit! They count losses due to great sex, right?!”

Hiccup’s eyes wandered over to the pieces, leaning on Jack with a bemused little grin. “Told you we needed a new frame... oh man.”

“I.... am so sorry,” Flynn started, still shaking with giggles.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t take all the credit,” Hiccup stopped him, examining one of the remains by his foot.

It was maybe around four in the morning by the time Flynn was washed up and ready to head out. “I mean, we’d offer for you to stay but,” Hiccup began, seeing the brunet to the door.

“You kinda broke that option,” Jack finished gaily from the bedroom, scooping up Flynn’s condom wrapper from the floor. He paused over something else on the ground. “Yooooo, you probably don’t wanna leave this!” called the cadet, bringing over a brown wallet in his hands. Hiccup peered curiously at the license sitting in the open leather just before Flynn snatched it up.

“....‘Eugene Fitzherbert’?” Hiccup read, a brow raised.

“Heh,” the parting guest chuckled, tucking away the wallet in his jacket. “Flynn’s kind of an alias...”

“For when you steal into the night to break innocent fags’ beds?”

“Ha fucking haa, Jack,” their guest deadpanned as he exited. “I’ll be around. Later, kids.”

“We’ll call you when we’ve Flynn-proofed our bedroom!” Jack shouted after him.

“Fuck you!” echoed the reply.

“Been there, done that!”

A laugh bounced off the hallway walls, and he was gone.

Hiccup wasted no further time in heading his sore ass over to the kitchen and digging in the freezer. With a curious frown, Jack followed. “Hic? What are you getting?”

The student blinked and sheepishly pulled out a bag of frozen peas. “...Ice pack.”

“...Get me one?”

The sun was already beginning to peek in through the window at the two, who were sitting on frozen vegetables and eating cereal (because sleep was for the weak) on the couch, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer on mute and making up their own sleep-drunk dialogue to the dramatic scenes.

Which was kind of just the best ending to one really fucktastic night.


End file.
